


Benefits of cousins

by BigButtter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigButtter/pseuds/BigButtter
Summary: When a emergency sleepover happens because of a incident on the road, the cousin plays a sexy vr game in bed and collapses from the amount of pleasure. The other cousin comes down to play games and finds the best game is presenting itself asleep.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Benefits of cousins

It was late at night and Victoria Anderson, a 14 year old girl, and her parents were driving out of state for a special event, it was raining and dark and nothing could be seen. Then almost out of nowhere a car came and totaled them both. After insurance was exchanged and police called, the Anderson's called their family in the state. 

The Smith's, which include Andy, a 14 year old boy, and his dad and mom, welcomed them with open arms. After some catching up with eachother over a nice dinner they all went to sleep. Victoria's parents slept in the guest room while she was stuck sleeping in the basement, but in her favor the Smith's had much money to spend on games so she got to stay up and play all the games. She played some shoot 'em ups, a building block game, and a survival game. After a while she got a bit sleepy and tucked herself in the blankets on the blow up bed. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a VR headset. 

She put it on and almost instantly was aroused. The game inserted was called "Sexy Time with Sitter". She played for hours and hours on end, making the whole bed wet and covering the floor with her gunk. She was knocked out afterwards and was left in her position, panties to her knees, shirt above her boobs, and blanket on the floor. 

When morning arrived Andy woke up early to play games. After his short breakfast he too was almost instantly aroused by the sight of Victoria, legs wide open, boobs out straight, all made his mind go blank and he pulled his 6 incher out and plunged it right in her pussy with no thought. He thrusted and thrusted. Andy had no care in the world about anything and was just enjoying every inch of Victoria's sweet cousin pussy. In no time he came and filled her all the way up. 

After a realization of what happened he pulled out and got himself dressed fast and scurried to his room to hopefully hide his tracks. Victoria woke up feeling like she just won the lottery and awarded millions, million of sperm that is. She saw the mess she and Andy made, thinking it was just hers and cleaned up all of it, scared of getting caught and grounded. She went upstairs late and only got lunch. Another conversation between the extended family began with many interesting topics; none of which Victoria or Andy enjoyed. So they went downstairs and played video games. Victoria was scared that somehow even with everything cleaned Andy would know what happened, and Andy was aroused by the idea that it could happen again, both completely oblivious of what the other was thinking. Andy showed Victoria a old console from Nintendo and they played Mario together. Andy then remembered his VR game, which started a awkward conversation.

" hey Victoria, did you perhaps play any of my VR games?"  
Victoria's face turned cherry red.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Nevermind"  
"Ok"  
Andy to scared to continue stopped talking.

After a couple levels their parents called them for dinner and afterwards they went back to sleep.  
Victoria full of fear was too scared to play the VR again and fell asleep. Andy, wanting more, went down to Victoria with nothing on. 10 minutes later Victoria fell asleep and Andy moved in. Andy got under the covers, careful to not wake her up. He put his boner on her vagina and was filled with sexy feelings to find no underwear. He then entered Victoria and began pounding into her greatness. He lifted Victoria's ass up and resumed slamming into her. Thrust after thrust victoria started to regain conscious. She awoke to Andy cumming inside her, overfilled with joy and euphoria she became unconscious. Andy noticed that she waked up and that revived his penis and started the sex session with his cousin again. He woke up Victoria once more and she enjoyed it all.

"Oh Andy" Andy came and filled her up because of her sexy sounding voice. Andy fell asleep on her boobs and Victoria took over. She flipped him over and started riding him like there was no tomorrow. Hours passed and she once again fell asleep.

In the morning Andy woke up to his dick still inside of Victoria. Andy hugged her tight feeling her nice round boobs smushed on his chest, and her womb filled with his cock and cum. He picks her up off the ground; fucks her brains out of unconsciousness and kisses her crazy. Victoria's parents, the Anderson's then called for her to pack up. Andy continued fucking, not caring about getting caught, and kissing her so Victoria was unable to reply. Her mom started walking downstairs when Andy came inside again, stopping, allowing Victoria to reply.

"Ok mom I will" followed by a short sexy moan, and a playful weak punch directed to Andy.

She walked back upstairs and Victoria could finally relax. 

"That was so sexy"  
"Go get dressed before they see you!" Victoria playfully said.

After the Smith's and the Anderson's finished breakfast they said goodbye and gave hugs as their uncle drove into the drive way. Andy's and Victoria's hug was special. She rubbed her pussy on his dick through their pants in a super tight hug. They left, waved, and drove off into the sunset.

It wouldnt be 3 months until Victoria payed another visit during Halloween. All of Andy's family came from all over the states to their house for their big house of horror. Every year they got into the newspaper with the best decorations, costumes, and horror maze. This one would be special for Victoria and Andy though. They went with all of their cousins together. They all had pillow bags for the biggest haul, and the neigherbood had a lot to give. On the first street they stopped and ate some caramel apples given out. Next street their bags were almost full. On the third a ex-con lived and he laced his candy with viagra. The third street filled up all of their bags, but Andy being the greedy kid he is thought of a idea

"What if we ate as much candy as we could right now to empty our bags and continue trick or treating?" 

"But Andy, I'm tired" It was already 9 and most of them were 12 or younger so they were worn out.

"Plus I'm not wanting to get in trouble"  
One of the older cousins stated it was best to keep with the kids to avoid getting in trouble.

"I'll stay" said Victoria. She was wearing sexy devil costume revealing her small bump in her belly. As the kids left, Andy pointed out a crowded bench and sat down. Victoria with nowhere to sit sat on her cousins lap. His dick expanded by 4. He then started to notice her sexy appeal. As they chomped away on the treats, Andy ate multiple viagra candies and grew and extra 6 inches. It slowly grew out of his shorts and into hers. She silently moaned.

"I didnt know you grow so much since our last time Andy"

Andy grabbed their candies and picked Victoria up to run to a secluded area. Behind a bush with his foot-long already in her shorts, he wiggled it into her vagina and performed a slam dunk. Victoria let out the loudest moan as she laid on her back. His tip breached all the way to her womb with 3 inches more, and kept ramming. She yelled out:

"Harder! Harder! Cum all of it inside me! Get me pregnant!" 

Those words were just enough to make him cum, along with his balls working harder because of the drug he blew his whole load inside. The amount of cum made her belly swole by an inch, undoubtedly noticable. They cleaned up and went home. When they entered everyone was eating and talking, playing cheap Halloween games. Most of the adults were outside on the lawn and garage still performing for the maze. After a little bit of refreshment for Andy to regain some nutrients for his factory he picked up Victoria once again while she was still recovering and went to his room. He plopped her right on to his bed and pulled his dick out. Victoria ripped a hole in her costume's tights where her pussy is. He pulled the panties hole apart and slowly entered, to let his balls produce more semen. They fucked for 10 minutes until he let loose again and she gained an extra inch to her tummy. He kept pushing after allowing no rest. Victoria was moaning out the most lewd noises fueling Andy's sexual drive, allowing him to pump and pump. 30 minutes later he filled her up but not as much cum this time. His body was exhausted and he fell on Victoria's boobs. Like the softest pillow he started to get sleepy. Her skin was super smooth making him fall asleep. Victoria holds him softly as if he just fell asleep on her lap watching a romantic movie together. They sleep together another night.

Andy woke up first and went to go eat. Still feeling that sexy feeling before, he went with nothing but his boner. It was 12 pm already and the relatives who stayed were still asleep. Most family left before 12 am. Only the Andersons, Victoria's family, and the Cumberlands stayed. The Cumberlands had a already fully matured 15 year old girl. She had every curve, nice round ass, huge boobs, and the most beautiful face. And the best thing was that she was completely stupid. She knows nothing. Andy took advantage of that. He picked her up off of the dining room chair and set her down on himself. Her back facing him he stuck his cock in her shirt and started fucking her big boobs. He came all over her boobs and a little got in her chin. Fortunately no cleaning was required because it all stayed under her shirt. He then unzipped her pants and stuck it in her sexy pussy. As much qs her body does, her vagina felt like heaven. She was way better than Victoria and without having to move she made him cum like crazy. Her belly filled up and increased in size. What took 3 months for Victoria to grow, she filled up instantly. He turned her around and smooches her. After knocking her up she pulled off her pants and fucked her ass. Taking all of her virginities and filling her up again. He began making cereal right next to his still fast asleep, cum filled, sexy, now pregnant cousin. Victoria walks downstairs.

"Goodmorning"  
"Goodmorning Victoria"

She only wearing underwear gets picked up by Andy and sat on top of the sexy Cumberland cousin. Victoria starts kissing the girl as Andy shoves his rod deep inside of Victoria. His balls slapping against the pussy that's been filled already. She starts fondling her breasts. They both then hear creaks from the floorboards from upstairs and zip up the cousin and run outside. They fuck on the door as they watch all of their parents start talking and drinking coffee and milk. Andy cums once again and they manage to climb back into their room to get dressed.

Again everyone packs up and leaves. It's not till Thanksgiving till another meet is scheduled. This time it's at Victoria's house with the Anderson's. Victoria's belly has swollen a bit but still not enough for anyone to bat a eye. Everyone arrives after the food is made. Each arrive with their own family speciality. As they all sit down Victoria appears to go upstairs. Andy notices the Cumberland's daughter still has the bump in her belly slightly arousing him, forcing his dick to grow down through his shorts, and then fully arousing him when his dick enters a pussy! Victoria has planned this since halloween and has been digging out a tunnel in the house. She now just climbed out of a floorboard and onto Andy's dick. Everyone holds hands together to say the heavenly prayer. Afterwards they eat and say what they are thankful for. Heartfelt and nice things are said, and some get everyone to laugh. When it gets to Andy he hesitates freezing up. He gets his cool and says 

"All of my cousins to have a great fun time with"

Victoria keeps going on all fours fucking Andy under the table. Barely touching his food he purposely drops his fork. He bends down and grabs Victoria, giving her a scare making her moan a hit louder and pulls her back further down on his dick, releasing all of his sperm inside her. She pulls her pants and underwear back up, and crawls down the tunnels. Andy is finally able to eat his food and relax. After Thanksgiving dinner everyone leaves giving their goodbyes and thanks, good hugs and handshakes. When it gets to Victoria and Andy she goes all out and touches his dick with her elbow nudges its tip to her pussy. Since it wasnt a boner it wasnt hard and easily got directed. He left with blue balls and a boner left alone.

Christmas rolled around this time the Cumberlands hosted. They own a empty trailer park and set up a huge Christmas tree in the middle. Every family got their own trailer to rest in. On Christmas Eve, late at night after everyone settled Andy knewhe had no chance getting with Victoria with the right spaces so he went to the big house. The Cumberlands lived in the big house, and he planned on fucking and planting his seed in that same sexy girl. He snuck inside and went up stairs. All the doors were open and saw that sexy cousin of his, but he also notice her mom and dad slept in separate rooms. He went to his aunt's room and pulled his dick out. It was still growing to its 12 inches before he pulled down the aunt's panties and inserted his boner inside. The thought of getting her pregnant made his dick instantly reach its 12 inches. But its sudden expansion knocked her back, causing her to hit her head. Her eyes opened all the way and he had to act fast. Andy covered her face with a pillow before she screamed. He couldnt run away without finishing so he started fucking like a rabbit. He came full of pleasure. He jumped off as fast and ran all the way out the window. Luckily for him she ran downstairs. The police were called and he went back to his trailer. In the morning they gathered around the tree for dinner. The Cumberlands set up a tables around the tree to have a more special dinner. As they ate the news was spread about how the Cumberlands wife was raped. Andy didnt feel like eating and decided to instead to go Victoria's trailer. Inside he only saw Victoria's mom sleeping. Of course he whipped out his dick, making sure its fully extended, and plunged into her. He pumped and pumped until he felt her start moving. Andy forced himself to cum and he ran out. They then open presents and take many pictures. After dawn fell he went to the big house again, but this time was because he was hungry for food. He searched the cabinets and found some candy, Andy ate a couple before he started to feel strange. Unknown to him he just ate viagra and his dick started to grow. Feeling this ultimate arousel once again he went to the Cumberland's sexy daughter. He noticed her belly has grown once again. He crept into her bed and put his now 16 inch dick into her. Unlike her first fucking she awoke, and unlike her mom instead of the pillow, Andy kissed her. He set her up on the bed, back to wall. He started going faster. He filled her full of pleasure. Afterwards she fell asleep as if it was just a wet dream to her. Andy went back to sleep in their trailer. Everyone left the Cumberland's empty trailer park and to their respected towns and houses.

On the 7th month of Victoria's pregnancy her belly was really swollen, her parents put her into sports to lose weight. She joined school soccer. Despite being 7 months pregnant almost 8 she was one of the best on her team, and the only girl. She played goalie making it easy to not have to run. Her school made it to the county finals, on the bracket was Andy's team. Andy was his team's best player. Their schools went against eachother first. As they got prepared in their changing rooms Victoria messaged Andy to come. He went over changed and saw Victoria was also ready. 

"Do it through my shorts" she sexily said.

His dick grew down his leg coming out of the leg holes of his shorts. Victoria was suprised by how much it grew, and it only made her more excited. He went over and inserted his cok into her shorts holes and into her pussy. She was wearing no underwear. This made him cum instantly and they both sat down with his dick still inside. He felt Victoria's swollen belly which aroused him again. He started thrusting into her again, she caught wind of it and started jumping on his dick. He came again, his cum starting to seep out and give her shorts wet spots. It wouldnt be another 10 minutes until he came again. After they finished up they went outside and the soccer game started without them. After halftime they got put in at the same time. It was a rough play. Andy came swinging and got past the first line of defense, the offense. After he went up to the defense, he kicked it past them and hit Victoria in the leg it hit so hard she fell over and the ball went in. Andy went over to help lift her up, and saw that the fall made her shorts halfway come off. Her pussy was revealed and he requested to leave. After a long fought soccer game Andy's team won.

Victoria's parents saw that in her 9th month of pregnancy after playing soccer she only got fatter. Since Andy's dad was a doctor they visited him for help. Victoria and Andy instantly went at it. They went upstairs and started fuxking crazy. Andy after inserting his dick in Victoria's pussy, he inserted into another pussy within hers. Andy couldnt handle the second pussys tightness and came. As he came Victoria's water broke and she gave birth right onto his dick. They hide the baby and head back downstairs. They wait out their parents lengthy conversation and Victoria manages to sneak the baby in the car to bring home. 

They dont meet again for a couple years, word gets out the Cumberland's sexy daughter gives birth, followed by her mom a couple months later, and Victoria's mom the same day.

10 years later, Andy becomes a cop, and Victoria is working to take care of their baby. She named her daughter "Mary". Mary over the course of ten years grew great curves and already grew F size boobs. Mary almost looked just like thr Cumberland's daughter.

After not meeting eachother for a long time Victoria speeds in her car and is pulled over by none other than Andy. Andy pulled over Victoria late at night.

"Did you know you were speeding ma'am" Andy then notices its Victoria.  
"But of course I could let you go if you do me a favor" He turns off his body camera.   
"Of course officer" Victoria said in the sexiest way.

Andy towed their car and Victoria sat on his lap while he drives. Mary sits in the back clueless of what's happening. Andy pulls out his now 17 inches, and sticks it right into her sweet vacant pussy. Both, never having sex since ten years ago, came all over and in eachother. Making Victoria once again pregnant. 

Andy drops them off at her hotel, and they start packing up to move in with Andy. As they pack up, Mary trips and falls, but catches herself on Andy's pants. Mary accidentally pantsed her father and his mega schlong plopped right onto her face. Andy found this sexy and he got a boner. It expanded right into Mary's mouth. Mary being very uneducated due to only being taught by Victoria, she had no idea what to do. So her body took control and started sucking. Andy picked Mary up before he could cum and stuck his cock under her dress and into her pussy. Victoria didn't buy any underwear for Mary because she couldn't afford that much clothing. Andy broke Mary's undeveloped vagina in an instant. Andy pulled tighter and Mary's boobs smushed into him. He came into her filling her womb completely with his seed. Andy snuck Mary into his underwear and under his shirt, completely concealed making it look like he just grew 2 boobs. 

Andy and Victoria finished packing with Mary still grinding on his dick. With the 2 cars completely filled Victoria sat in the towed car and Andy started driving. The road to his house was real bumpy because the goverment doesnt care. Andy frequently fondled his daughters boobs when the car stopped. Every bump made him cum more into his sweet sexy daughter. By the end of the trip there were 30 bumps, Mary so filled with her father's semen her belly looked like she was already 9 months pregnant. 

"I didnt know someone could get that fat from just driving" Victoria didnt know Mary was being fucked by Andy yet. She thought Mary was in the car. After unpacking Victoria became worried and started yelling at Andy. 

"Dont worry shes in the house"

Andy reveled her from under his clothes while victoria was searching the house. He sat her up in the kitchen chair. Mary's eyes were rolled back and mouth wide open as if her mind has just broken. 

Unfinished


End file.
